


Instant Regret

by Oikawa_Sann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Multi, chat fic, will add more as time goes onn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_Sann/pseuds/Oikawa_Sann





	1. Chapter 1

_ icarus  _ has been added to the chat.

**terushimass:** OI! SHOU

**Kurh0e:** Oh. No.

**Bokuthoe:** HEY HEY HEY! MY SON!

**daishit:** isn’t icarus the guy who flies too close to the sun, loses his wings and falls, becoming a grotesque pancake?

**Bokuthoe:** DONT INSULT MY SON LIKE THIS!!!

**alienfucker:** oooh~ who’s this? 

**icarus:** … umm the fuk?

**Bokuthoe:** MY SON! SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE!

**alienfucker:** CHIBI-CHAN! YOU’RE TOO PURE!!

**Kurh0e:** Wow even Shrimpy is swearing?

**daishit:** if i was named after a grotesque human pancake, id say the same. 

**icarus:** guys… im 16…

**terushimass:** NO? YOU’RE 6

**terushimass:** WAIT… IS HE ACTUALLY 16?????

**icarus:** ????

**Kurh0e:** Oh my god.

**Bokuthoe:** YEAH?? HE IS??

**icarus:** did you really think i was 6??

**terushimass:** …

**Kur0e:** Oh. My. God.

**alienfucker:** Kuroo Tetsurou. Officially done with bullshit.

**icarus:** ok.. but wtf is this?

**Kurh0e:** You got that right.

**alienfucker:** Silly Chibi-chan~ this is a group chat with all of your dearest friends!~

**icarus:** so then why are you all here?

**daishit:** OH HE WENT THERE

**icarus:** u r  included… “daishit” ???

**daishit:** oh wow rude

**Kurh0e:** Oh how the tables have turned!

**icarus:** what

**Kurh0e:** Nevermind…

**icarus:** okay…?

**terushimass:**  SHOUUUUYOUUUUUU

**icarus:** YUUUUUJJJIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Bokuthoe:**  sHOUUUUYOUUUUU WHAT ABOUT YOUR FATHER ;-;

**icarus:** oh. Yeah hi. 

**Bokutohoe:**  gASP! IM BEING BETRAYED BY MY OWN CHILD!

**Kurh0e:** There there bro, it’ll be okay.

**Bokuthoe:** BRO…..

**Kurh0e:** BRO……….

**Bokuthoe:** BROOOO….-

-cut for length-

 

[12:04 AM]

 

**alienfucker:** the fuck you idiots doing

**daishit:** driknign awway my problens

**terushimass:**  homework

**daishit:** itsst friday nihgt wha t do ou meaN youer doign homework?????????/?

**icarus:** is daishit okay?

**terushimass:** Daishou?? how much have you had to drink????

**_daishit_ ** _ is typing . . . _

 

[12:30]

 

**terushimass:** he’s been typing for 20 minutes…

**icarus:** does anyone live near him?? could someone check on him?

**alienfucker:** Teru, I thought he was staying over at your house this weekend?

**terushimass:** he is?? or was i guess?? he said he was going out with an old friend and he hasn’t been answering my messages and he’s been gone since 10??? i’m gonna go out and look for him, i’ll let you guys know if i find him.

 

[2:57 AM]

**terushimass:** not actually sure if anyone is awake… i got him back to my house 

**icarus:** is everyone okay??

**terushimass:** for the most part, yeah.

**alienfucker:** What happened? 

**terushimass:** he was out drinking with his friend miya, but when i showed up to the bar he said they would be at, he and miya were fighting.

**alienfucker:** Is everything and everyone okay now??

**terushimass:** yeah. im taking care of suguru right now. hes not too beaten up. cant say the same for this miya dude though.

**alienfucker:** Wait… You brought Miya home with you as well?

**terushimass:** well!!!! what was i supposed to do with him????!!?!?!?1?!!?1?1?

**alienfucker:** leave him on the road. In a ditch.

**terushimass:** !!!!!!! thats!! not okay oikawa!

**icarus:** im glad everyone is okay! this miya dude sounds scary! 

**terushimass:** he!!!! kinda is?? im afraid he’s going to sneak up behind me and knock me out or something, but he’s still out cold. i cleaned him up first, im just helping daishou now. 

**icarus:** im glad everyone is okay!! Would it be alright if i added a friend?

**terushimass:** yeah go ahead

g _ ucci _ was added by  _ icarus _

**gucci:** whats up sluts guess who just got out of prison

**alienfucker:** sluts?

**terushimass:** prison?

**daishit:** yamaguchi? 

 


	2. Sorry !!!!

Hi! Sorry to anyone who liked this fic but I won't be continuing it. It's been almost a year since I first posted it, and I don't really like where I was trying to go with it. I will, however, be starting a new fic which I will be posting a link to here as soon as I have the first chapter up!  
If you're interested in being a beta, or just talking to me or anything you can hmu on my social medias!!

Insta: kamryns.aes  
Tumblr: asspiringace.tumblr.com  
Snap: tsukkiishima  
Kik: nishinoyasan


End file.
